


of moonlit nights and firelight

by KeybladeCryptography



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Angst and Romance, KH Secret Santa 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeybladeCryptography/pseuds/KeybladeCryptography
Summary: Lea may be burning bright but somehow he always finds his way back to the shore.
Relationships: Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	of moonlit nights and firelight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inarchem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inarchem/gifts).



> Hi! This is my first time doing any kind of Secret Santa thing so...I guess I'm a little nervous, aha! Inarchem, you said you liked merperson/human AUs and fairytale AUs and well...I kinda wanted to combine them, the first idea with more fantastical elements, I guess? Which eventually ended up with Lea as some kind of fire sprite and Isa as a siren. It got away from me, but I really hope you enjoy it anyway! (Also, I really really like your fic "Life's Little Lessons"!)

The night is cloaked in a veil of mist and silence, broken only by stray moonbeams and the rise and fall of the waves. The ocean, cold and dark and steady in it’s quiet rhythm, everything Lea is not, spills out before him, whispering a siren song of come closer, come closer, don’t be afraid. And Lea listens, creeping across the sand closer and closer, transfixed and unafraid. He reaches out his hands to gather the moonlight off the surface of the water, to drink it in and become just like-

“You know you’ll only hurt yourself,” Isa says and Lea’s smile is lit up with the sparks dancing across the surface of his skin, shielding him from the cold. He doesn’t really need the ocean or the moonlight, when he can find the most beautiful shards of it in a siren of his very own. He pulls his hands away and turns slowly, searching in the dark, squinting to locate the cove where they always meet. He can make out Isa’s sea green gaze, always watching and Lea runs, leaving a trail of smoke behind. 

Lea nearly slips on the slick stone in his excitement, nearly falls into the darkness below, lying in wait to snuff out his fire and his life. He catches his balance at the last second, breathing hard, adrenaline flowing through him like a stream of molten magma and manages to sit down. He inches closer and closer to the edge and Isa’s too busy staring at him that he gasps in surprise when Lea gathers him up into his arms. Lea laughs, unrestrained like a wildfire and presses kisses to Isa’s sea salt skin before locking their lips together, a meeting between the sun and the moon that turns Lea’s mind to a twilight haze.

The fire in him shrinks back against the droplets of water clinging to Isa’s body and Lea’s body starts to grow cold but he can hardly bring himself to care when his heart’s so warm. Isa looks so beautiful bathed in silver and he’s heavy and familiar against Lea’s chest and Lea could kiss him till he dies. Not that Isa would let him. 

Isa slips out of his grasp, back into the ocean where he belongs, where Lea can never hope to follow. Lea shivers as the water cascades down his arms, drip-drip-dripping against the stone. He struggles to ignite with the moisture hanging heavy in the air, smothering him. Isa’s staring, lips parted and Lea’s first thought is that he wants to kiss him but his second is that Isa looks scared. Isa never looks scared. Lea stares at his own reflection, holding his hands out in front of him and finds that his fingers are turning blue. The jolt of panic is enough to set him ablaze.

Finally.

Isa shrinks back from a stray flame that darts out to lick at his face and Lea gathers the fire back to him, smiling sheepishly. “Sorry.”

Isa shakes his head, letting out a breath he didn’t need to take in the first place. “It’s fine. Are you . . . okay?”

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I’ve never seen you have a hard time setting yourself on fire,” Isa says. 

Lea shrugs. “Oh, right. It’s the first fog of the autumn. That makes it harder if I’m already wet in the first place.”

Isa contemplates this and Lea watches the way his brows furrow, the way he rocks back and forth in the water, making light bounce off the sapphire scales on his arms. When they first met, Lea thought Isa’s tendency to think was boring, but now he appreciates the opportunity to shamelessly gawk at how pretty he is. “Maybe you shouldn’t touch me until late spring comes again. This time of year, if it’s not foggy it’s raining.”

Lea leans forward and the flames leap higher into the air, turning the fog to steam. “No way! If I don’t touch you, I’ll die!” 

“You’re so dramatic,” Isa scolds.

“Hey, I can’t help it! That’s just how fire spirits are!” Lea pauses. “But come on, really Isa, you can’t expect me not to touch you for six months.”

“I was thinking more like seven-”

“Seven?!”

“But I concede your point,” Isa says. He hums softly and comes up to fold his arms on the not-so-dry land where Lea sits, gazing up. “I could use my legs more,” he says. “Come and visit you in the forest.”

“No way! Doesn’t it hurt like hell?”

“Yes, but I’d rather be in pain than watch you drown.”

“Aww come on, Isa. You don’t have to worry about me, got it memorized?”

Isa raises an eyebrow. “Clearly I do, since not only are you dramatic, but you’re reckless.”

Lea sticks his tongue out and Isa responds in kind, because as much as he likes to pretend he’s too mature for such a thing, Lea’s a bad influence. After an extended staring contest Isa looks away, sighing and Lea takes a moment to revel in his victory before Isa speaks again, moon-quiet. “I just really don’t want to see you hurt, okay? If I lost you, Lea . . .” His voice breaks and Lea falters, blaze settling down into a steady smolder.

“Do all sirens worry this much?” Lea teases, hearth-gentle and Isa chuckles, the slightest hint of pearly fangs gleaming in the firelight.

“I suppose we do,” he says. “Are you warm enough to hold my hand?”

“Yeah.” Lea extinguishes the fire in his left arm and holds it out. Isa grasps his hand tightly, like he’ll drift out to sea if he doesn’t but he’s careful to mind the claws. He presses kisses to the places where their fingers interlock and Lea shivers. Isa starts to pull his hand away but Lea only tightens his grip. “It’s not from the cold this time.”

Isa’s cheeks burn like the rest of Lea’s body, glowing like the sunrise and they share a quiet smile, looking out at the sea. They’ll figure everything out. Lea’s sure of it.


End file.
